bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Greg Ryder Saga: Part 5: Chapter 4: Letters
SEPTEMBER 6th, 2008, 12:26 P.M. I was just slipping on my shoes when Ms. Danver's piercing voice shouted over the intercom, "Gregory Ryder to the office now! We have a package for you." Wow, that's a first. I wonder who it's from. I grabbed my jacket and left the dorm to go to the office. As I was walking, I reflected back on my life before coming to Bullworth, wishing that I hadn't been such a bad kid. Maybe I should have paid attention in school, maybe I should have stood up to Aaron and his douchebag friends in a less violent manner. But I had no other choice. I didn't choose this life, but I worked with what I had, and I... I did my best, and that's all that matters. As I was walking up the main stairs, I noticed three jocks giving a new kid a hard time, but this kid was standing up ''to them! This isn't gonna end well. I slowly approached them, and as I was, I listened to their conversation. The new kid snapped at Damon, "I thought for someone with East Coast intelligence, you'd at least understand English!" Okay, I'm guessing with this kid's sun tan was telling me that he was from the West Coast. California, most likely. Damon shoved him, "What'd you say?!" The kid barely moved when he was shoved by Damon. Right as I opened my mouth to say something, a prefect whom I've never seen before comes sprinting down the hall toward us and shouted, "Break it up! We won't have any of this the day before school!" That was my signal to walk into the office and go about my business. "Hello, there, Miss." I nodded to Miss Danvers. She said, "Ah, there you are, Gregory. I have a package for you. It's from your mother. We recieved it this morning." She handed me a decent sized box, and I thanked her and sat down on the bench in the office. I ripped the package open and saw a letter with my name on it. I opened it and read: ''Dear Gregory, I hope this letter finds you doing well and staying out of trouble. I highly doubt the latter, but a mother can hope, right? How are your friends? Are you still friends with Brian? What about Clayton? Is everyone nice to you there, at the Academy? Do you have enough money? If not, I put some in the package that this letter came in. You are welcome to come up to Liberty City for Christmas this year, if you'd like. Remember: Go to class, do homework, study, THEN socialize. You seem to forget that quite a bit. I miss you so much! Love, '' ''Mom I smiled broadly as I put the letter back in the package. In the box was 100 dollars, some new cologne, one of my favorite books (The Lone Survivor by Marcus Lutrell), a couple movies (Beavis and Butthead Do America and Rambo: First Blood) and a few CD's. Specifically 'Nevermind' and 'In Utero' both by Nirvana, Led Zeppelin IV, and 'London Calling' by The Clash. These must have been some CD's that I left with my mom before coming to Bullworth. I put everything back in the box and carried it to back to my dorm room. I then sat down at my desk, grabbed a piece of paper and pen, and wrote: Dear Mom, I am doing very well and I am glad to hear from you! I miss you so much and think about you every day. I am staying out of trouble as best as I can, but you know me, Mom. Trouble just sometimes comes to me. Brian left for Iraq as soon as he graduated. I haven't heard from him since. I really hope he's safe and am waiting to hear back from him. I am still best friends and room mates with Clayton, although he prefers it if you called him C-Money. I thought it was funny at first, too. But then I got used to it. Now he's like family. Everyone's fighting, bullying each other, and so on. You just have to earn some respect first, then you're left alone. Now, I'm used to it. You won't believe me but, now I have a girlfriend! Her name's Holly Hanson, and you'd absolutely love her. I love her so much and she loves me back. I think that she might be the one to bring home to the folks, you know, like they do in the movies. Maybe, she could come up to visit on Christmas this year? That'd be really awesome. Thank you so much for the money. I'll use it on groceries! I can't stand the food in the cafeteria. I hope you are happy and life is treating you well. Love you, Mom! ''- Greg'' I put the letter in an envelope, sealed it, wrote out the address, put the stamp on, and then put it in the mailbox outside the school gates. Then, I saw the new kid walking down the street towards Bullworth Town, I ran towards him, "Hey, wait up!" He turned around to look at me. I started walking alongside him. "I saw you earlier standing up to the jocks outside the office. That's pretty brave, being that you're the new kid and all. I'm actually impressed. Seriously." I said casually. He asked irritably, "Do you want something?" I held out my hand, "Name's Greg. Greg Ryder. I'm a junior." He took my hand and replied, "Michael. Michael Diaz. I'm a freshman." I asked, "So what brings you to Bullworth, Michael? You must have pissed off your parents real bad to be able to get sent to this town. " We made our way off the bridge and were walking by Shiny Bikes. Michael then looked around and said, "Town? That's what you call this place? What's wrong with cesspit?" We both laughed in agreement and Michael answered my question, "Let's just say that it involves my hatred of rich people and fighting. That good enough for ya?" I replied, "That'll do," We were approaching the square across the street from the Town Hall, "You remind me of an old friend I had." Michael asked, "Who?" I sighed and said, "A kid named Brian Davidson. He was older than you, of course. But, you just remind me of him, for some reason." Michael seemed somewhat interested, "What happened to him?" I answered bluntly, "I don't know." Michael then pressed on, "What do you mean you don't know what happened to him?" I said, "He left to fight in Iraq last year shortly after graduating, and I haven't heard from him since. Never wrote me back, no phone calls, nothing." Michael said solemnly, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I replied, "It's fine." Michael then said, "We're here. This is my apartment. Hey, it was nice talking to ya." He held out his hand, I shook his hand, "I'll see you in school, man. We should hang out sometime." Michael nodded. He went into the building while I left and walked back to the school. . . Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts